Don't leave me again Verlasse mich nicht noch einmal
by N7femmedenoire
Summary: Roth kontaktiert Joyce nach 10 Jahren wieder wegen einer Expedition. Joyce ist nicht besonders begeistert, vor allem als sie erfährt das ihre kleine Cousine Sam mit zur Crew der Endurance gehört. Kommen Gefühle zwischen den Ex-Marines wieder auf oder kommt jemand dazwischen? (sorry für schlechte zsmfassung, Story wird besser. ;) Roth/OC; vll Lara/Alex "M"wegen Sprache, Gewalt, Sex


Hey Leute, das hier ist meine erste Fanfiction, hoffe sie gefällt euch trotz wahrscheinlicher Fehler und vielleicht komisch geschriebenen Stellen. Falls ihr Fehler findet die euch stören, schreibt mich ruhig an oder lasst ein Kommentar da ich bessere es gerne aus.

Ich habe mir gedacht da ich bis jetzt noch keine ansprechende Fanfiction zu Roth gefunden habe und er trotz seiner 52-Jahre (Jaaa ich hab Recherchiert ) ein wirklich toller Charakter ist schreibe ich mal selbst eine.

Mein Charakter um den es in meiner kleinen Fanfiction geht, heißt Jocelyn Davis, nennt sich aber nur Joyce Davis. Sie ist die Cousine von Sam, ihre Mutter ist die Schwester von Sams Vater. Somit ist ihre Mutter japanisch und ihr Vater britisch, jedoch sieht man es ihr nicht besonders stark an, dass sie japanische Wurzeln hat. (Ich stelle sie mir vor wie Kate Beckinsale in dem Link: .

jedoch mit dunkleren Haaren, etwas reiferen Look und japanisch angehauchter)

Sie traf Roth das erste Mal während ihrer Ausbildung bei der Marine, sie lernten sich kurz kennen. Nachdem Roth die Marine verließ und sich Richard Croft anschloss trafen die beiden sich auf einer Mission, wobei sie sich besser kennenlernten und schließlich ein Paar wurden. Nachdem eine Zeitlang Schluss war, lernte Roth Reyes kennen und zeugte ein Kind von dem er nichts Wusste. Die Zeit verstrich und sie kamen wieder zusammen, jedoch war auch dies nicht von Dauer, was uns nun zu meiner Geschichte bringt...

P.S.: Ich hoffe das ich mit meinen Beschreibungen nicht komisch klinge und es nicht falsch oder rassistisch rüberkommt, falls doch, bitte Kommentieren oder PN schicken. Thx

P.P.S.: Ich werde Joyce und Roths kennenlernen und so weiter noch einmal genauer irgendwann erwähnen.

Mir gehören in dieser Geschichte nichts und niemand außer meinem Charakter (und eventuell folgende, von mir erfundene Personen). Alle Rechte gehören Square Enix.

_~Prolog~_

_2 Monate zuvor_

_Roth_

Diesen Namen laß sie vor zehn Jahren das letzte Mal auf ihrem Handy Display. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr, dass sie seine Nummer noch hatte geschweige denn er sie in all den Jahren noch nicht geändert hat.

Die 44-jährige zögerte ein wenig bevor ich dran ging. „Joyce Davis."

„Du magst deinen richtigen Namen wohl immer noch nicht", lachte er in seiner tiefen, attraktiven Stimme ins Telefon.

Wie sie diese Stimme vermisst hatte, auch wenn das nicht gerade die Begrüßung war, die sie sich nach zehn Jahren erhofft hatte. „Dir auch einen guten Tag, Roth. Was willst du?" antwortete sie möglichst desinteressiert, er sollte nicht denken dass er einfach so wieder anrufen kann und denken, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist.

„Gut dass sich manches nie ändert.", meinte er sarkastisch, „Ich brauch die bei einer Expedition, uns ist jemand weggesprungen. Und nach allem was ich so über dich gehört habe, würdest du perfekt reinpassen." Es lag etwas in seiner Stimme, sie wusste jedoch nicht ganz was es zu bedeuteten hatte.

„Mein letztes Mal war mit dir und du weißt wie das ausgegangen ist. Ich möchte so etwas nicht noch einmal miterleben müssen. Ich habe eine gut bezahlte, ruhige Position bei der Marine bekommen, mit der ich sehr zufrieden bin. Und egal wie lang deine Reise gehen soll, ich denke nicht dass ich mir solange frei nehmen kann."

„Ich weiß dass du dich vor fünf Jahren bei einer Schießerei eine schwer Verletzt hast und deshalb jetzt, übertrieben gut bezahlt neue Rekruten anwirbst und ausbildest. Ich denke du kannst dich für ein halbes Jahr freistellen lassen, falls du danach überhaupt noch arbeiten gehen musst."

Es lag einige Minuten lang eine unangenehme Stille in der Leitung.

Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass er sich über ihre letzten erkundigen würde bevor er sie zu einer Expedition „einlädt". „Wieso ich Roth? Wieso nach zehn Jahren? Wenn du dich doch über meine letzten Jahre informiert hast, dann müsstest du doch auch wissen wie dämlich es für mich wäre mitzukommen. Es wird ja wohl seine Gründe haben warum ich nicht mehr in den aktiven Dienst darf." Sie hatte einen leicht gereizten Ton in ihrer Stimme.

„Es könnte sein das dich für unser Ziel interessiert. Außerdem hat dich jemand vorgeschlagen den du kennst und ebenfalls mitkommt."

Der etwas ernstere Unterton gab ihr zum Nachdenken, bevor sie ihm wieder antwortete, „Sag mir um was es geht und wer mich empfohlen hat, ich habe keine Lust drum herum zu reden."

„Hast du heute noch Zeit ich würde den Rest lieber persönlich mit dir Besprechen."

Joyce wusste das sie ihn nicht einfach so loswerden würde und gab nach, „Na schön, wo und wann?"

„Gibt es bei dir um die Ecke noch dieses kleine, alte Café? Ich kann in fünf Minuten da sein."

„Woher willst du wissen, dass ich nicht umgezogen bin?"

Auch wen von ihm keine Antwort kam, konnte sie sein wissendes Lächeln fasst schon hören.

„Also gut, bis gleich.", legte sie auf bevor von ihm eine Antwort kommen konnte.

_5 Minuten später_

„Ich brauch dich wahrscheinlich gar nicht fragen wo du warst, dass du so schnell hier sein konntest.", stellte Joyce fest und setzte sich zu Roth an den kleinen, runden Holztisch, auf dem nur ein kleiner Zierdeckchen mit einer altmodisch, dekorierten Kerze oben drauf lag und ein Kellner zwei frische Kaffees dazu stellte. „Bekomme ich jetzt meine Antworten oder soll ich erst meine Fragen noch Mal stellen?"

„Nein, aber bevor du auf irgendwen wütend bist, wenn ich dir alles gesagt habe, versprich mir das du mich weiter anhörst", er schaute sie kurz bevor er weiter redete, „deine kleine Cousine Sam bestand von Anfang an, seitdem sie zum Team gehörte, darauf dich zu kontaktieren und zu überreden mit auf die Suche nach Yamatai zu kommen."

In diesem Moment als Roth Sam erwähnte konnte sie fast schon spüren wir ihr Herz für einen Moment aussetzte und in dem Moment als er schließlich Yamatai erwähnte spürte sie wir ihr stehengebliebenes Herz in ihre Hose rutschte. _„Wie konnte Sam sich nur auf so eine gefährliche Scheiße einlassen?!",_ dachte sich die 44-jährige. Sie kannte ihre nur halb so alte kleine Cousine gut und wusste dass sie Abenteuer liebte und jetzt wo auch noch hinzukam, dass es um die Insel ging, mit der Lieblings Sage der beiden über die Sonnenkönigin Himiko, wusste sie auch das egal was sie zu ihr sagen würde es Sam nicht davon abbringen könnte. Nicht nachdem sie in ihren 22 Jahren lernte auf nichts und niemanden zu hören. Am liebsten würde sie mit ihrem Onkel und ihrer Tante darüber reden, jedoch wusste sie auch dass selbst die beiden nichts dagegen machen könnten.

Nach einigen Minuten der stille begann Roth weiter zu reden, da er ihr ansah, dass sie noch weiter Fragen hatte jedoch kein Word herausbrachte. „Um ehrlich zu sein weiß ich nicht mehr so genau wie es dazu gekommen ist das Sam jetzt zum Team gehört, es hatte sich irgendwie ein zum anderen Entwickelt nachdem Lara mir Sam vorgestellt hatte und ihr von unserem Vorhaben erzählte, sie war sofort Feuer und Flamme als sie davon hört, sie bot auch an noch jemanden zu kennen, der womöglich mit wollen würde. Als sie mir jedoch von dir erzählte wusste ich dass deine Antwort ‚nein' wäre sobald du mitbekommst dass ich der Leiter der Expedition bin, also habe ich ihr gesagt dass wir sowieso schon voll sind. Und nachdem uns schließlich jemand kurzzeitig abgesagt hat und auch niemanden sonst mehr kannte, konnte ich ihr nicht mehr nein sagen, nur dass ich als erstes mit dir darüber reden möchte."

Während Joyce ihm ganz genau zuhörte, starrte sie mit einem leeren Blick mitten auf den Tisch. Sie liebte ihre Cousine, wie eine Schwester, vor allem weil sie keine hatte, ebenso wie Sam. „Wann wäre die Expedition?", fragte sie in der Hoffnung genug Zeit zu haben um Sam umzustimmen.

„In zwei Monaten"

Wie es aussah hatte sie wohl doch nicht mehr allzu viel Zeit. „Bevor ich ‚ja' sage, möchte ich mit Sam reden."

„In Ordnung, ich kann dich wenn du willst bei ihr raus lassen, ich müsste sowieso noch auf dem Heimweg besorgen"

Sie stimmte mit einem nicken kurz zu, während sie jemanden rief um ihre Kaffees zu bezahlen, welche Roth für die beiden noch bestellt hatte kurz bevor sie ankam.

Es tut mir leid Leute, dass der Prolog nur so kurz ist, sollte auch nur ein kleiner Einstieg sein, auch wenn er um ehrlich zu sein relativ lahm ist, hoffe es hat euch trotzdem gefallen. Mein nächstes Kapitel wir länger, versprochen. (Und hoffentlich auch besser :D )


End file.
